Popular
by Daughter of Ares 1
Summary: Annabeth and Percy used to be best friends, that was until popularity took Annabeth away from him. What happens when they look through the curtain, and see who Annabeth really is?


I Don't own PJO or HoO.

Warning: in this story there might be inappropriate language. Only for mature readers.

Percy's POV

I watched as she entered the school, her two minions, Piper McLean, and Hazel Levesque, following along behind her. The guys around them whistle, and check only her out. While, their girlfriends glare.

She's perfect. She's 5'10', has beautiful gray eyes, and her golden princess curls are so beautiful you just want to reach out and play with them. She's the smartest girl in the whole school. She's always gotten 100% percent on her tests, never failed once in her life. But there are two things that bother everyone in school about her, she's the rudest, and meanest girl in school, she likes to bully almost everyone who doesn't stand up to her standards. And, she can never stick with one guy.

I turned right to see Annabeth stop near a girl who was blocking her locker, just by a centimeter, "Move." Annabeth said, hovering over the freshmen, that looked barely 5' 2, "I mean don't you have somewhere else to be? Preferably a place where I wouldn't have to see you?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, "What's your problem?"

"Amy," the girl next to her said nervously, "it's not a big deal, let's go!"

Annabeth smirked, "Yeah Amy," she said sweetly, yet with no sweetness meant in the words, "It's not a big deal, now move!"

The freshman, Amy, stepped forward, "Listen Bitch-"

Annabeth cut her off, "No, you listen, Bitch. You better go before I tell my Dad what you're doing, you don't want to get expelled do you?" Annabeth's Dad, Fredrick Chase, the guy who was in charge of all of the schools in our district.

The freshman gulped, "Um, no. Sorry, Annabeth!"

She smirked, "Better be," she knocked the books and papers out of the freshman's hands, her papers flew everywhere, and the pages her her books folded in odd ways, "Bye, Amy!" Annabeth said, closing her locker. I can't believe I actually used to be her friend.

Yeah, that's right. I used to be Annabeth's friend, actually best friend. But that was up until she changed into how she is now. Believers or not, Annabeth actually used to be nice.

Annabeth walked off with her friends, with a smile on her face. Jason walked over to me, "Well. That was intense! I've never really heard Annabeth swear before."

"Please, we don't know what Annabeth's been doing since she ditched us!" I said.

Thalia Grace, Jason's sister, and one of our other friends walked over to us, "Annabeth has changed a lot. But here still had to be a little bit, of nice Annabeth left in her."

Leo appeared behind her, "Doubt it! Annabeth got a girl suspended, for refusing to move over!"

"Could we talk about something else?" I said, opening my locker, grabbing some stuff, then closing it again.

Nico appeared behind me, "Why does Pwercy still have a cwush in Annabef?"

I exhaled, "That was in sixth grade, I was eleven. Now I'm in eleventh grade, and I'm sixteen, I'm over her."

Leo smirked, "I remember when she started ditching us for the populars, that was just..."

_Flashback _

_"Hey, Percy!" Annabeth said, as we got out of Lunch, and we're going outside for recess, "by any chance, can I hang out with you tomorrow? I promised Piper and Hazel, that I'd meet them at the swings!"_

_I looked down, it was the third time that week, "Okay, but you promise tomorrow?!"_

_She smiled, "I promise!" She snuck a quick kiss on my cheek, "bye, Percy!" Then she went and lined up._

_I walked in line soon after her, with the rest of the crew, which included, Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Leo. "Hey, Percy!" Jason said._

_"Um, hi." I sighed, I wasn't trying to be rude to them or anything, I was just upset because Annabeth ditched me again._

_Thalia patted my shoulder, and looked towards the three girls, who were two spaces in front of her, "Annabeth ditches us again!" Thalia took a step forward, but I stopped her._

_"No Thalia, don't." She just rolled her eyes and went over to Annabeth, with a glare on her face._

_"What is wrong with you?" Thalia said to Annabeth._

_Annabeth looked at her like she was crazy, "I don't know what you mean, Thalia!" _

_Thalia glared at her, "You know what you're doing, Chase! You're ditching us, for them!" _

_Annabeth didn't even flinch at Thalia's words, she just stood there, and when Thalia was done talking, she spoke, "Listen, Thalia!" She shouted. Thank gods we were already outside, "I made new friends, so of course I'm going to hang out with them! So you're just going to have to learn to deal with it, Grace! Now leave me, and my friends alone!" Annabeth yelled at her, then walking away, with her two new friends, Piper, and Hazel._

_Flashback over_

Someone cleared their throat and I got out of my trance, to see a familiar blonde, Annabeth. Thalia glared at her, "Why are you here?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and handed all of us invitations, "For the Stoll's sweet sixteen. Just a warning, there will be beverages that are not for our age there, so if you're a wimp, I suggest you stay away from the punch." She spoke evilly, and cold.

Thalia glared at her, and looked at the invitation, "So. How are you, Annabeth?"

Annabeth just rolled her eyes, and walked away. And that was the first talking to my ex-best friend, in a long time.

**That's it for the first** **know it's short, but it's** **a** **start!**


End file.
